


the past cuts but the present can heal

by cicsummers



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fanart, Gen, anyway it's a collection of moments between hamid and zolf, hehe wordplay, not sure how to tag?, tis a gif(t)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicsummers/pseuds/cicsummers
Summary: Zolf and Hamid have not known each other for a long time, in the grand scheme of things. That does not matter.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Zolf Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Rusty Quill Gaming Exchange 2020





	the past cuts but the present can heal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaronetCoins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronetCoins/gifts).



A gif of a number of moments between Zolf Smith and Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan, drawn in pencil with outlines and lights.

1\. Hamid snatches the ring from Barrett’s hand even as Zolf tries to stop him.

2\. Zolf comforts Hamid deep in the dark catacombs, whose hands are sharp and clawed and stiff, the two sat right beside the aftermath of a cavein, as Sasha watches then turns to investigate the rest of the cavern. Her beam shows a tentacle with an eye on the end, but it disappears as she turns to look.

3\. Hamid and Zolf are sat at opposing sides of a closed door, Hamid desperately talking while Zolf is sat hunched over his two missing legs, head in his hands.

4\. We see Hamid from behind, watching Zolf walk away down the streets of Prague. Hamid has his hand up, as if reaching out to hold Zolf, but lowers it and turns away as Zolf disappears.

5\. Hamid is holding opera tickets, which spread to show that he bought four.

6\. Hamid is crouching at the edge of a stage, spotlight shining down on him and showing a feral creature. He is snarling and glaring up and off camera, where feet are hanging down from mid-air.

7\. A silhouette is stood at the base of a grave at the top of a rise, surrounded by a field of flowers. On the other side of a river, a crowd of less defined silhouettes stand next to a forest. The sun is high and small in the sky.

8\. Hamid stands backlit before a mirror, his hands as claws by his side, as he breathes dragonflame at it, melting the sides and the glass.

9\. Two hands holding each other, surrounded by mist. They let go and the mist darkens to a blank scene.

10\. Zolf is sat reading a book in the dark, seen through the bars of a cell. As Hamid sits up, coming into frame, Zolf looks up and puts away his book. Hamid turns to look as he hears the movement, and the scene closes on the two locking eyes.


End file.
